


Now I Lay Me Down To Rest

by misura



Category: The Silvered - Tanya Huff
Genre: Community: lands_of_magic, Multi, Post-Canon, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiter navigates the sleeping arrangements in his new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I Lay Me Down To Rest

_I am lying down with beasts._

From the way everyone seemed to already know where to lay down their bedding, it was clear there was some sort of arrangement in place here, some sort of order.

It was equally clear that _he_ had no place in that order. Rationally, Reiter knew that. They could not have possibly known he was coming, after all - and now that he was here, nobody, including himself, knew how long he would be staying.

Emotionally, navigating the ... bedroom felt like approaching the settlement all over again. There were things going on here that he knew nothing about, but that could nonetheless cost him his life.

"Sean." Mirian. He wasn't even sure if she was able to see him, at this distance.

He also wasn't sure if he was quite ready to accept that she didn't _need_ to see him in order to know what he was thinking, what he was feeling.

Tomas growled a warning. Ironically, until then, Reiter hadn't quite comprehended that when Mirian had spoken his name, it had been a summons, or at least an invitation. Mirian's spot was in the corner. Anyone who tried to get to her would have to go through everyone else, first.

Anyone who tried to get to Mirian would be ripped apart before they could get close enough to so much as put a hand on her.

"I can - " He'd be as comfortable outside. The nights weren't that cold yet.

Tomas growled again. Clearly, this was a case of 'burned if you do, burned if you don't'. That made the decision easier, in a way; he knew that where he _wanted_ to be was near Mirian. Near Tomas, too, but in a slightly different way. Tomas seemed a nice enough young man, but right now, Tomas was a black wolf who appeared not to like him very much, for reasons that were as of yet somewhat foggy.

None of the other ... men? beasts? growled at him as he walked past, towards Mirian.

He put his bedroll down at a respectable distance. Not so close that she might mistake his intentions, but close enough that he could reach out his hand and touch her. Not that he was going to touch her, of course, at least not unless she wanted him to.

Tomas showed teeth. Reiter stared at him, not returning the gesture.

Mirian put her hand on Tomas's head. For one wild moment, Reiter wanted to tell her to get back, then reason kicked back in. Tomas whuffed. It sounded amused, which was probably an improvement.

"Should I worry about getting my throat torn out while I'm sleeping?" He was proud to hear his voice was calm. His hands felt sweaty.

"No," Mirian said. "Although you might want to worry about getting cuddled to death."

Apparently, wolves were not capable of properly expressing indignation. "I'm not that heavy!"

No claim whatsoever of not wishing to cuddle, Reiter noted. "You're very cuddly, though," he said.

Tomas turned white, then red. "You touch her and I'll bite you." It sounded more sulky than threatening.

Reiter did not make the mistake of smiling. "Deal."

"You bite him and I'll ... I'll do something very unpleasant to you," Mirian said.

Tomas did not look very impressed.

"You could kiss him," Reiter said. He didn't knew much about Packs, but he'd had a few (usually brief) relationships and he'd been a captain for quite a while; he knew plenty about _people_.

"Why - oh." Mirian blushed.

"I'm only going to bite him if he touches you," Tomas said. "And he's not going to touch you. He's only been here a day. He doesn't know _anything_."

How long would he have to be here before Tomas would feel comfortable biting him? Silly question. It wasn't up to Tomas, after all - it was, had always been and would always be up to Mirian.

Who smiled and said, "Good night, Sean, Tomas," before curling up in her blanket.

A slim black wolf eyed her for a few moments, then sighed and stretched out in between her and Reiter. Up close, the fur _did_ look very soft, although there seemed to be a few burrs in Tomas's tail. Reiter decided not to mention them.

Tomorrow, he'd ask around if anyone had a brush.


End file.
